


Deus Ex Machina (Literally)

by RinRin, Wandering_Shadows



Category: Monster Factory - Polygon (Web Series), Naruto
Genre: But not all of it, Crack Crossover, No one knows how to handle this, Tobirama and Izuna discover Monster Factory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Shadows/pseuds/Wandering_Shadows
Summary: Tobirama stumbles on a relic of a forgotten age and a new religion is born.  Izuna was just in the wrong place at the right time and he will never be the same.Or the one where Tobirama discovers the gospel of The Final Pam and Izuna is chosen by the J'aam.





	Deus Ex Machina (Literally)

**Author's Note:**

> It started out as a joke between the two of us, but then this happened. The format is a little strange because RinRin is writing Tobirama's side of the story, while Wandering_Shadows is writing Izuna's. For the first chapter, we decided to post both parts together because they happen at the same time.

The Fearkeeper’s Ninja: Part 1 

Tobirama was  _tired_. How could he not be after three - four? - weeks constantly dodging Uchiha, Aburame, and mercenaries hired by the noble that was his former client.

He stumbled upon the abandoned house by pure accident, scarcely believing his luck. He had doubled back and laid false trails long enough that  _he_  wasn’t sure where he was. Even so, he could not remember any such building being in these woods. Still it didn’t  _Feel_ like a chakra construct…

A storm rumbled in the distance, making up his mind for him.

Once inside he tried and tried to open another door. Yet each time his hand slid along the rice paper, which felt oh so solid under his hand.

Frustrated, he slammed his hand down outside of the door and pulled. He winced as he realized he was about to slam his hand into the door, but it passed right through.

He stared at the door and his unmarred hand.

Oh. There wasn’t a door.

Sage, he needed sleep….

He turned and leaned on the not!door, sliding down, down, dow-

Huh. Solid air. Wait, no, the  _floor_.

Sage, he needed slee-

A flash caught his eye.

Frowning he pushed up and down, down the hall, stumbling towards the light.

A box. The light was from a box. Boxed light. He giggled.

Oh. The light was, was an  _image_. It was, was

A woman in a strange house. Voices spoke of her, to each other, explaining and explaining.

And then Her Voice.

Mesmerized, Tobirama slid the chair out, sinking into it and  _watched_ his new Gospel.

——————

And then it was morning and he awoke in the entry way, curled up against the wall.

What had woken hi-

There!  _Izuna_.

He bolted for the woods, desperate to get away even as Izuna dived out of the trees and towards him.

Tobirama snarled, catching Izuna’s wrist and redirecting the other back towards the house. Izuna tumbled back and Tobirama was  _gone_.

———

He stumbled his way into the Senju Compound and blankly reported to his father before going and passing out in his room.

He dreamed of a town, a wasteland, a hastenly thrown together haven. He dreamed of large roaches, ghost boys, and unending  _tin cans_.

His father slips into his room sometime later. He isn’t sure, just knows that the repetitive motion of a hand carding through his hair brings him to a semi-wakeful state.

“I should have better verified the client,” Butsuma murmurs, looking down at Tobirama.

He shivers, exhausted and edging on sick.

“You’re off rotation for a month. As an apology. I know you’ve been wanting to experiment lately. Anything else you want?” Butsuma asked.

“Fur collar…” Tobirama mumbled and then he slipped back into sleep.

 

Usurping a Capricious God: Part 1

Izuna was frustrated. No, it was more than that. Izuna passed frustrated several days and about ten false trails ago. So, no. Izuna was not frustrated-he was infuriated. Pure spite was the only reason he hadn’t given up the chase a long time ago. He refused to be beaten by that white haired Senju. And it could only be him - even though Izuna had yet to actually see who he was pursuing. No one else could possibly irritate him more. (There was a small part of him that he refused to acknowledge that maybe admired Tobirama’s sheer tenacity and brilliance.)

  
But finally, finally, he had found the correct trail which led him to hiding for most of the night in a tree watching the house he was sure Tobirama was hiding in.

  
But something must have spooked the Senju - something must have given Izuna away because, with no warning, Tobirama burst from the doorway. He was fast and Izuna knew he wouldn’t be able to catch him if he let Tobirama get a head start. So he threw himself at Tobirama with no plan whatsoever. Which is how he found himself lying bruised, covered in dirt, and clutching his arm where Tobrama had grabbed him. It felt like he had been hit with a low powered raiton technique, but that didn’t make any sense. Tobirama didn’t make any hand signs and Izuna hadn’t felt him gather any chakra either.

  
Ignoring the voice in his head screaming at him about recklessness in his brother’s voice (which was complete bullshit coming from Madara of all people anyway - the hypocrite), he quickly pushed himself upright intending to continue the pursuit. Except, as soon as he stood up, he was hit with an intense wave of vertigo.

  
Izuna stumbled and clutches at his head which was suddenly pounding with the worst headache he had ever experienced. It hurt worse than the time Madara had accidentally kicked him head first through a wall and into a tree. The ringing in his ears also wasn’t helping anything. And, actually, was it getting louder? A distant part of his brain recognized the feeling of his knees hitting the ground hard, but most of his attention was consumed by the pain in his head and the noise which was indeed getting louder.

  
Until suddenly, it all stopped. Izuna stayed kneeling and just breathed for awhile. He felt distant, almost disconnected. He was exhausted. Eventually, he clumsily got to his feet. This time he wasn’t assaulted by any pain, but his ears must have still been ringing quietly because he was sure he could hear something. (Strangely enough it almost sounded like music?) For a long moment, he stared off in the direction he had seen Tobirama run, but, in the end, he turned and made his way towards home. He would let him have this round.

  
When he finally made it home and to his bedroom-after Madara has fussed over him for an hour-he fell into his bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow. The distant echo of music followed him into his dreams (“-on and slam. And welcome to the J'aam).

 


End file.
